


眼睛

by Andingsky



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Reflections and Regrets
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/pseuds/Andingsky
Summary: “每个人都长着一双动物的眼睛，信不信由你。”勃艮第的恭特，他的观察和胡思乱想。
Kudos: 1





	眼睛

每个人都长着一双动物的眼睛，信不信由你。  
我们的乐师伏尔凯就长着一双鸽子的眼睛，灵巧，活泼，色彩鲜明，视线跳跃，简直不得片刻安闲，让我觉得他目光流转时好像都带着鸟儿的啁啾啼声。既扰人清静又令人愉悦。  
另一个双眼如同飞鸟的人我本不愿提及，因为那个人是西格夫里特。那双该死的天蓝色的鹰眼，我现在一闭眼就能看到它们：浑圆，透明，瞳孔显得有些小，总之万分让人心慌——它诚然锋利如猛禽，可是我真正忌惮的反而是那种可能只有鸟儿才会有的单纯稚气。这让我想到妹妹梦里被撕碎的那只猎鹰，这种稚气也一定曾经在它的双眼中闪闪发光。  
啊，至于我亲爱的妹妹，我高贵的克里姆希尔德，她的注视冰冷而直接，带着一层永不消失的银色水汽，像沉溺在水中月亮。因为那是鱼的眼睛，是深海里的鱼的眼睛，是迷蒙水汽之后躲藏着的、惨白浮肿的月光。它们一旦锁定了目标便不再轻易移开，就像是放出千万条嗜血食肉的小鱼，飞快地把能保着你可怜的灵魂不至于裸露在外的一切啃噬殆尽。也许她拥有这样一双眼睛完全是我的错，也许这和我也并没有关系。在我十四岁那年，有个来自北方海边的人赠送给我父亲一条美丽的大鱼，那时我就险些被吓得哭出来，因为它长着我妹妹的眼睛。  
每当克里姆希尔德眼中的鱼群把我撕扯得体无完肤，我都会很希望马上能见到旦克瓦特。在我还没适应头上冠冕的重量的时候，偷偷观察面前臣子的眼睛是能让我把注意力从酸疼的后背和颈项上移开的、最大的乐趣和慰藉。而在那时隐秘而忐忑的注视中，我发现了旦克瓦特稚气未脱的黑眼睛里温顺又迷茫的信赖。那样子就像我弟弟盖尔诺特最宠爱的那条猎犬，每当它把头搭在我膝盖上的时候，那种温暖都让我有些无所适从——我想尽情享受那双敏锐而天真的眼睛里近乎无条件的忠诚，却总是陷入对自己何德何能可以被如此对待的愧疚之中。实际上，我一直不适应冠冕的重量，旦克瓦特的眼角也开始有了细纹，万幸的是，他的眼神没有变过，只是再也没有了迷茫。  
盖尔诺特身边也再也没有有猎犬了，因为它的主人早已放弃了最爱的狩猎。我想念那条狗，却也打心眼里庆幸我可怜的弟弟不会再去打猎。我知道这非常自私，因为不再打猎而又长了几岁年纪的盖尔诺特变得越发忙碌而寡言，可是我也实在不忍心看着他用那双灿烂而湿润的鹿眼去瞄准另一双灿烂而湿润，却写满了惊恐的鹿眼。每次狩猎归来，格诺眼里满得快要溢出来的欢乐都让我胆寒，因为我知道这种快乐生发自一种单纯而不自知——所以甚至可以称之为无辜——的凶残，这与他的鹿眼睛原本就并不相称：他是个天生的战士与猎手，却也是我们安静温厚的老好人盖诺。然而这种不相称于我也许是莫大的幸运，若非如此，他用那双鹿眼瞄准的猎物，原本就应该是我。当然，产生这种想法本身就足以让我羞愧不堪，也让格诺带回来的鹿肉变得难以下咽——如果不是拒绝肉食会让我在众人心中那个脆弱、敏感又有些古怪的形象变得更糟的话，我连碰都不会碰一下的。是的，我当然知道自己的风评如何，我当然知道在他们看着我的时候，那些或像飞鸟或像走兽或像鱼儿的眼里，都清清楚楚的带了些轻微的怜悯或失望。我原本完全可以不把它放在心上，可是拜我头上那顶重担所赐，那怜悯与失望中多少还带着些温柔，这温柔让我尴尬得寝食难安，远胜过任何恶毒的非议。  
最近我老是想起儿时初学骑射所用的那匹老战马，大概是因为贝希兰方伯吕迪格不久前到沃尔姆斯来了一趟吧。我永远也忘不了那温顺的老家伙，它血气方刚时曾经跟随着我伟大的父亲驰骋战场，而在垂暮之年它却不得不驮着我——一个注定让它难以施展本领的骑手——在莱茵河边的沙滩上小心翼翼的缓步前行。当我在登基典礼上第一次看到吕迪格时，我感觉好像又看到了父亲的老马，看到它用眼睛对我说：我对你是不抱什么希望的，但是我会尽我所能来忍让和宽容。长睫毛下的那双褐色眼珠被沙与血洗得通透，带着疲惫而宁静的神气。有时候我真想抓个机会告诉吕迪格，其实您没必要对这个样子的我这么宽容，真的没必要。  
吕迪格的每次造访都会带来一阵沙漠味道的微风，让人紧张而兴奋。而在这些沙漠的气息中还混杂着一种格格不入的阳光味道，我知道那味道来自贝恩的流亡者迪特里希。我和这位哥特王子并不算很熟，但是他在我的印象中莫名地永远与罗马城紧紧相连——虽然我知道迪特里希从来没有去过那里。唉，罗马！在她那好像没有尽头的，拥挤的甬路上，我见到过一种从没见过的巨兽，它被锁在结实的笼子里，一身金子似的短毛，又生着火焰似的长鬃，它像猫一样蜷着，像一尊庞大的金像一样一动不动，只有一双绿玉似的眼睛是活的，狂野的欲望以一种异常清澈的姿态盘踞其中。那时候我看得几乎忘了继续前行，直到已经走出去老远的父亲不耐烦地回过头来，告诉我那东西名叫“狮子”。我一生只见过两头“狮子”，一头不知来自何方，却在罗马街市上的囚笼中落脚；另一头来自一个名叫贝恩的陌生城邦，它蛰伏在艾柴尔的宫廷，罗马城奢靡而充满末日预兆的阳光在他们的身体与双眼中静谧地燃烧。  
我想艾柴尔大王对驯养猛兽倒是应该没什么兴趣。这听起来一定很不符合人们对这个——谁的鞭子来着？——的印象。艾柴尔可能确实是个可怕的家伙，但是他的样子和猛兽也没有半点关系，因为他的眼睛看起来居然完全没有攻击性，简直像是驮着我妹妹的聘礼来到沃尔姆斯的驼队里领头的那匹老骆驼：长长的眼皮沉重地压着浑浊的眼珠，总是盯着地面，从中读出来的除了厌倦还是厌倦。无边无际的厌倦——他厌倦了长途跋涉，厌倦了弯刀上逐渐干涸的血液，厌倦了被他踏过的每一座燃烧的城池。在为数不多的几次会面中，我简直能听到从他滞重的眼神中挤出来的低声呻吟：“我早就受够了沙漠，可是我又能到哪里去呢？去罗马？去非洲？回到我祖宗出生的荒原？算了吧！就算我离开了沙尘飞扬的故乡又怎么样呢，活着本身就是被困在一片看不到尽头的沙漠里面呀。”可是他还是拖着这沉重的视线，永无止境的重复着让他已经彻底厌倦了的事情，杀戮，掠夺，征服，统治，对这一切表现得了无兴趣又无比执着。我不怕他，却也不愿想象他会怎样用厌倦的目光打量克里姆希尔德，我高贵的妹妹。  
我不是没想过向哈根旁敲侧击地打听一下，艾柴尔年少气盛的时候是个什么模样。可是我知道他不可能给出我真正想要的答案，我知道他一定从未直视过艾柴尔的眼睛，哪怕那时候他们都不过是十来岁的孩子。在我与哈根相识的接近二十年里，这个可恶的特罗尼人从来就没有直视过任何人的眼睛，包括我的，他总有办法让自己错开视线时显得不那么失礼。这并不是什么羞赧的性子或者谦恭的品格，完全只是这家伙的习惯—或者说恶习——而已。我知道他总是会尽全力实现我的愿望与要求，但是肯定有一件事不在其中，那就是“看着我的眼睛”。不，我完全没必要尝试着当面提出来，他知道我一定不会提，我知道他一定不会做。我当然不喜欢他这样，但是我理解，所以我也不强求。  
因为哈根虽然会从我的凝视中巧妙地逃开，却从来不会抗拒过我的观察。我自以为这个热衷于观察他人眼睛的嗜好隐藏得还算挺好，但是唯独在他面前肯定不是个秘密。他什么都知道，他对此颇有看法，但是他默许，也许只有他会这样。  
因为他什么都知道，他什么都明白。  
何况我是多么的喜欢他的眼睛啊，即使那次毁灭性的重伤改变了它们的模样，我还是喜欢它们，喜欢得要命，喜欢得胜过世界上所有的东西。  
你知道么？如果真的有人能够彻底的驯服一匹狼，而同时又让它不失去狼的本性，那么那头狼的眼睛看上去一定和哈根的一模一样。  
只有在看着这双眼睛的时候，我会为自己感到一丝骄傲。  
因为只有在这种时候，我才感觉自己在这个世界上真正的拥有了些什么。


End file.
